


Dance With Me

by swiftishere



Series: MSA AU Bin [13]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fake Relationship, how do tags??, oops everyone knows we're dating except us, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere
Summary: The famous violin-and-singer duet, Lewis and Vivi, weren’t actually dating. They were friends. Good friends, sure, but not, as they’d led people to believe,actually in love.…or at least, Vivi thought as she combed her fingers through her hair, staring into the mirror, as far asLewis knew, they weren’t.
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA AU Bin [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dance With Me

The famous violin-and-singer duet, Lewis and Vivi, weren’t actually dating. They were friends. Good friends, sure, but not, as they’d led people to believe, _actually in love_.

…or at least, Vivi thought as she combed her fingers through her hair, staring into the mirror, as far as _Lewis_ knew, they weren’t.

She wasn’t going to say anything about her feelings. She didn’t want to ruin this thing they had, not least because they’d probably have to stop performing, and she _really_ didn’t want that. But she couldn’t help herself from… doing little things, unnoticeable things. Sending some “anonymous” flowers and chocolates right when he was getting nervous, that sort of thing. That was harmless! And it was fun to watch Lewis puzzle over it, wondering who had sent these that was able to guess his taste so well.

Never mind that _someone_ was doing the same thing to _her_. That occasionally she’d discover a spray of orchids on her desk, alongside one of the snacks she so rarely got because it _wasn’t very becoming_ of a singer to order them. Junk food. From a _secret admirer_ , according to the guy running deliveries for her. Well, whatever _secret admirer_ thought they could win her over, they were SOL. She had eyes for one man only, and any of her fans should know that! Even _if_ their public-facing relationship was _technically_ fake!

Speaking of. She grabbed the cash off the vanity – left here specifically for this purpose – and darted out of the room. The delivery guy was passing through the hall right now, fortunately. She waved him down and handed him the money, saying, “hey, can you grab another one of those chocolate pastry things for Lewis?”

“S-sure. Um, but-“ he started, looking about as _(adorably)_ frazzled as he always did. Unfortunately, a beep sounded through the hall before he could get any farther.

“Shit, that’s rehersal- you’re a doll, thankyoubye~!” she finished in a rush, dashing off again.

“…I’m a lighting tech, I don’t do deliveries,” Arthur finished quietly, watching her go.

* * *

_In theory_ , Arthur could have cleared up this mix-up long ago. It was a pretty simple misunderstanding.

But… it’d probably just be embarrassing for everyone involved, and he _super_ didn’t want that. Plus, it was kind of fun, being the go-between for this secret-not-secret relationship that everyone _except_ the people involved knew about.

It super didn’t help that both of the performers were so _unfairly_ pretty and charming that it was hard to talk clearly around them.

But- whatever. They couldn’t keep up this routine for much longer, surely. Eventually one of them would figure out who was sending the anonymous gifts, and everything would come out. That, or… well, they weren’t going to be performing here _forever_.

He was… trying not to think too hard about that option.

* * *

That night’s performance was going well. They’d ran through this piece enough times that they didn’t have to think too hard about it – the two voices intertwined with Lewis’s violin and the piano in the background, as he and Vivi twirled around each other in perfect sync.

As they neared the end of the performance, Lewis got ready for the finale. He was supposed to finish off the violin with a last long note, and then hold it aside and take her in the other arm, and swing her behind him for a fake “kiss.”

But as he did so… he was still mostly on autopilot, and the night was getting long, and the look Vivi was giving him… suddenly, he realized that their fake kiss had somehow become _very real._

They broke apart as the piano finished its last notes, and after a brief moment’s pause that somehow felt much longer, Vivi gave him a slight tilt of the head that he recognized to mean _go with it._ So they twirled apart again to face the audience, still holding hands, and bowed, to the audience’s approval. Lewis wasn’t entirely sure if his racing heart was showing anywhere, but he was going to _hope_ he looked as composed as always.

They kept silent until they were off the stage.

Lewis tried to think of what to say as he put his violin back in the case. “Vivi, should we talk about-“

“Nope!” she yelped, darting off back to their dressing rooms.


End file.
